


How 'bout a dance

by The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows/pseuds/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows
Summary: A cute little one-shot of the reader dancing to old jazz with the Radio Demon.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	How 'bout a dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. I had so much fun writing it.

(y/n) had always been a fan of the big band era of jazz and soft songs that could make your heart melt. One night, when you thought you were alone in the hotel you would turn on the radio to play songs and dance for hours. Little did you know that a certain demon dressed in red was watching from the shadows. Alastor watches (y/n) dance to their tunes for a while now. He didn’t know why but watching them dance and even sometimes sing along to these tunes made him feel giddy inside, a feeling he hadn’t felt in years. This night, though, Alastor decided that he was going to try and join (y/n) in their dance and song. As the first song ended, Alastor entered the ballroom applauding (y/n)’s performance. 

“What a spectacular performance my dear. You’ve got quite a talent.” He said.

Spooked by the sudden appearance of the Radio Demon (y/n) turned around to look at him in the eyes. 

“Thank you, Alastor, I thought I was alone,” I said in a shocked voice. “What are you doing up at this hour?”

“I could ask the same thing of you, my dear. As for me, I just couldn’t seem to sleep. I heard the music and curiosity got the best of me so I decided to see where the music was coming from. It just so happened that it was you singing like an angel with a voice as sweet as honey and dancing with such grace.” Alastor answered. You started to blushed at his comment.

You weren’t that good at dancing you just did it for fun when you couldn’t sleep. Yet somehow, hearing the infamous Radio Demon telling you that you have a voice of an angel and you dance with such grace meant the world to you. His compliment made your knees weak and as if you have butterflies in your stomach.

“Thank you, Alastor that means a lot coming from you. I’m here dancing because I can’t sleep so I come and dance until I’m tired. You see, even though I’ve lived in Hell for some time now I still get nightmares about my death, but dancing and singing helps me get to a point where I can just forget about those memories.” (y/n) said as tears threaten to fall from their eyes. 

Alastor walked over to (y/n) and pulled you into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry that that happens to you still. You should have told someone. We would have helped you.” Alastor said he’s Chesire cat grin never leaving his face. Oh, how you loved that grin, though it made it so you couldn’t tell his real emotions it was always mysterious, that’s what you liked about it. 

“I didn’t want to bother any of you. You all are always so busy with the hotel so I just decided to find my own way to cope.” You said softly. As soon as you said that a new song started on the radio. It was the song Its been a long, long time, oh how you loved that song it was one of your favorites. You could dance to it for hours. Alastor noticed the face you made when the song began so he looked down at you held out his hand and asked, “(y/n), would you care for a dance?” 

I looked at his hand and blushed. I’ve never danced with anyone before, yet I took his hand and he led us in a slow waltz and I began to sing, “Never thought that you would be standing here so close to me. There’s so much I feel that I could say,...” your voice echoed through the hall as Alastor spun you. “But words can wait until some other day.” You and Alastor continued your waltz as the brass band and the strings continued to move the song along. It was like a dream, a scene straight from the picture show. 

You continued to sing along as Alastor swept you off your feet “Kiss me once, then kiss me twice. Then kiss me once again. Its been a long, long time.” 

Alastor then joined you “Haven’t felt like this my dear since can’t remember when. It’s been a long long time.” 

He let me continue on my own, “You’ll never know how many dreams I’ve dreamed about you. Or just how empty they all seemed without you.” As you sang that line Alastor dipped you and brought you up as you continued, “Then kiss me once then kiss me twice. Then kiss me once again. It’s been a long, long time.” 

Your both spun one final time and sang the final line together, “Its been a long long time.” 

The instrumental portion of the song continued and Alastor continued to sway you along to the song. “This song is really quite exquisite my dear, almost as exquisite as you.” You blush at his comment about your looks.

“You’re quite handsome yourself loverboy,” you say. You blush hard after realizing what you just said. You look up to him and quickly apologize, “ I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that, but I thought that maybe you were flirting with me and I wasn’t sure…” 

Alastor tilted your chin up so that you were looking straight into his fiery red eyes, “You never need to apologies for anything you say to me mon amour.” He said in his soft silky radio voice. As the song ends he slows our swaying and looks you in your gleaming (e/c) eyes. 

As he held you in his arms while staring at you for what seemed like an eternity, the song La vie en rose began to play and you decided to rest your head on his shoulder. He smiled he usual grin and began to speak, “Chérie, j'ai une confession à faire. Après la première fois, je vous ai vu quand vous entrez dans l'hôtel, vous faites mon cœur flutter pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Et ce soir, après avoir dansé avec vous, j'ai découvert que ce sentiment intérieur est l'amour. Un sentiment que je pensais ne jamais retrouver et pourtant tu es là. Donc, mon cher, allez-vous être le mien.” 

You looked up to him with confusion on your face, “Um, that was really beautiful, but I have no idea what you just said. I don’t speak french.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry my dear I got excited with what I wanted to say to you.” He said. He then took you over to a small sofa that was at the edge of the room and sat you down next to him. He was so sweet to you, but why you thought. He then took your hands in his and looked at you. His hands were shaking, this wasn’t like him. He let out a shaky breath and confessed to you, “ What I was trying to say to you (y/n) was that I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you enter the Happy hotel. You made my heart flutter something that hasn’t happened for many decades. So I guess what I’m trying to ask is, will you be mine, ma chérie.” 

You couldn’t believe it. Alastor, the infamous Radio Demon, who all of hell feared, just danced with you and now he was asking you to be his. With his confession done you looked the deer demon and gave him your answer. “Yes, Alastor, I will be yours. We can dance and sing duets until the end of time.”

With that said he looks at your lips and back at you asking for your permission to lay a tender kiss. You nod your head in affirmation and he leans in for a kiss. The kiss is soft and delicate, his lips taste of whiskey and cigarettes, it was intoxicating. After what seemed like a millennium you broke the kiss for much needed air. “Wow,” you breath, “That was amazing.” 

“Indeed it was my dear, and I wait for many more in the future. I hope to take you on many fine dates in our future.” he says. 

You look at him with loving eyes and yawned. He chuckled deeply, “It seems our dancing has tired you out. I think it time for you to go to bed darling.” And with that, he carried you bridal style to your room. You were already asleep in his arms when he got to your room. He opened the door and laid you down on your bed and laid a kiss on your forehead. “Sweet dreams, ma rose.”


End file.
